Seeing Is Not Always Believing
by crystalguardian642
Summary: Bloom falls in love with her working partner. What happens when she realizes that she's been seeing one person, but believing he's another. Sparxshipping. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing Is not always believing**

I had been single ever since the day Daphne had her Return Ball. Now I had bought a house with the rest of the Winx and I had a job at Magix Publishers. My manager, Tim Johnson, said I was the closest friend he'd ever had. I had to admit, Tim was good looking. No make that drop dead gorgeous. But he wasn't my type of guy. He was a headlong kind of person and while I was confident, I did like making plans.

I was at work that Monday morning when a knock came at my office door.

"Come in!" I called. I put my pencil down and swiveled round in my chair. Tim came in with a mug of steaming coffee.

"Hi, Peters. Can I have a quick chat?" He asked, setting my coffee on the desk by the door.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked him, walking up to him.

"It's nothing to worry about. I've employed an author in your field. His name is Callum Shaw. He's looking for an illustrator to illustrate his latest novel. It's about a Dragon which has to find its positive counterpart. I think it's called 'The Ice Dragon'. I've read his latest manuscript of the first chapter and I have to say, its an amazing book. So, shall I go tell him to come in here and meet you?" Tim explained. I nodded, returning to my picture. "So, in your office straight after lunch?" He asked.

"Can you do now? I need to finish the other picture after lunch." I asked. He nodded and went out the room, closing the door softly behind him.

I put my pencil in my mouth and stared out of my window. Another knock came at my door.

"Come in!" I called again, turning to face the door. Another guy, who I didn't recognise opened the door and stepped inside. He had dark blonde,almost brown hair and and crystal blue eyes. _He_ was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hi. I'm Callum Shaw. Tim was telling me about you and suggested I come here and meet you." He introduced himself.

I nodded. "I'm Bloom Peters. Tim told me about your book. 'The Ice Dragon'?" I checked with him.

"Yes. I was wondering if you'd like to partner up with me writing and you drawing?" He asked.

"Well, I'd like to get to know you first. Can we meet up somewhere for lunch?" I asked him.

"Fine by me. Magix City Cafe?" He asked, his hand already on the door handle. I nodded and he went out the room.

I turned back to my picture and picked up my phone from the desk. I dialled Flora's number and waited.

"Hello?" She answered, breathlessly.

"Flo? It's me, Bloom. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. How are you? You wanna meet up with the girls for lunch?" She asked.

"I'm good and no, I can't. Meeting Callum in Magix City Cafe." I explained. "And no, before you ask. Callum is _not _my boyfriend. He's just a newly employed author in my field and I wanna get to know him better before I agree to illustrate his latest novel."

She laughed. "OK, OK! So you're illustrating a new novel?" She asked, interested.

"Like I said. If I like Callum then yes I will illustrate it. There's no point working with someone you don't like when you have an option." I explained.

"Yeah, point taken. OK, I gotta go now. Call me later after lunch to explain how things went." She asked.

"K. See you this afternoon." I said and we hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

After I had done a decent amount of drawing, I made my way to the cafe. Callum came about fifteen minutes later.

"Hey." He greeted me, with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi. You wanna go in?" I asked him.

"No. Let's freeze out here." He joked. He pulled open the door and I went inside. "Come on. It's quieter on the top floor." We went up the stairs and sat at a table. "What do you want? I'll pay." He asked.

"Just a cream cheese and chive bagel." I said. The waitress came to our table.

"One cream cheese and chive bagel, please." Callum ordered. I looked at him in surprise.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I ate before."

"So, what did you do before you came to Magix Publishers?" I asked.

"I was... it doesn't matter."

"What are your parents like?" I asked him.

"They were really busy. Where do you come from?" He asked, hurriedly.

"Domino. I'm it's princess." I told him. His face paled.

"Are you OK?" I asked him.

"Yes. I just don't deserve be near a princess." He whispered. He reached for my hand. I'd only ever seen him in long sleeved shirts and when he took my hand his sleeve rode up so I could see his wrist and forearm. Not only was it thin as a matchstick, it was covered in scars.

"Your arm!" I exclaimed. He quickly covered it and smiled sadly.

"It's nothing. Just a bicycle accident."

"OK. Did you have any siblings?" I asked. Again, he smiled sadly.

"I never saw them much. It's a long story. What does it feel like being royalty?" He asked.

"It's just like being a regular girl, except with a few hundred other responibilities!" I said. "Are you from Domino." I asked him.

"Sort of. How long have you been working at the publishers'?" He asked.

A few months. How can you be sort of from a place?"

He laughed. "It's a long story. It doesn't matter, anyway."

"OK. Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Lunch is over in ten minutes. Come on." He stood up and started walking a few steps. I frowned and walked after him.

"Cal? Are you... are you OK?" I asked him as we walked outside. He didn't say a word. Instead, he turned swiftly and kissed me.

My eyes widened in surprise but then they closed and my arms wrapped themselves around his neck. I kissed him back with even more passion than I ever kissed Sky with.

As we broke free, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sorry. My sister dared me to kiss another girl."

"So... you don't like me?" I asked. Most other girls would just run off without waiting for an answer. I'm not like that.

"No, I don't like you. I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered. I looked up at him, my eyes shining. My reply was the best, most passionate kiss I could muster.

"I love you, Mr Shaw." I told him.

"I love you, too, gorgeous." We walked back to the office. "I'll see you this afternoon, sweetie. Oh, do you want to pair up on 'The Ice Dragon'?" He asked, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I would love to. But first, I need to make a private phone call. I'll meet you back in your office when I'm done." He nodded and let me go.


	3. Chapter 3

I went into my office and flopped down on my chair. I dialled Flora's number again and waited.

"Bloom? How'd it go?" She asked on the first ring.

"Better than anything I could ever imagine! He asked me out!" I said, excitedly.

"Wow. Are you gonna illustrate his novel?" She asked.

"Yes. And edit it too." I explained.

"Cool. Is your name gonna be on the cover?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'd like it to be." I explained.

"Is he a nice guy?" Flora asked.

"Yeah. Very secretive, though. And totally to die for." I said.

"That gorgeous?" Flora asked.

"Yes, Flo. _That_ gorgeous." Someone knocked on my door. "OK, gotta go. Update you on the news as soon as poss." I hung up. "Come in!" I called.

"Hey, princess." My hopes rised and then fell when I realized it was Tim.

"It's just you!" I cried.

"Yeah, and? You decided on whether you'll help Callum?" He asked, walking in and perching on the edge of my desk.

"Yeah, I will. I need to get over there now. I'll catch you later, T." I said, getting up and walking out of the door.

"No inappropriate behavior!" Tim called after me. "I'll have to fire one of you, then your love life will be destroyed!" He smirked knowingly. I rolled my eyes at him and closed the door.

Going into Callum's office, I heard a small sniff.

"Cal?" I said, knocking on the door.

"Come in." He said softly, his voice barely audible. I opened the door and stepped inside. He was looking out the window.

"What's up, sweetie?" I asked, going up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned and sighed.

"I'm fine. Totally." He pushed my hand away. "We need to get on. With the book."

"Yeah right, you're OK." I scoffed. "Come on. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. You don't need to worry. Come on. I'll show you my manuscript." He said, walking to his desk. I sighed, defeated.

"Wow." I said, as I read the first page.

_She was gone. I loved her and she left me. No! What am I thinking? She had no choice. Her friends and teachers wanted me gone, but _she_ didn't. She said she loved me. And I'm gonna get her back. It's my duty as the Ice Dragon to protect what's mine. And the Fire Dragon _is _mine. Sure we were opposites, but opposites attract, right? I have to go find her. And I have to find her _now.

"It's a great intro. Are they gonna have names?" I asked, closing the manuscript.

"Yeah. I was thinking Dani for the human Fire Dragon, and Valentine for the human Ice Dragon." Callum said, coming up to me from behind and slipping his arm round my waist.

"They're gonna be human?" I asked, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"All in good time, hon." He smirked and handed me a folded sheet of paper. "So, here's a list of stuff you need to draw for chapter 1."

"God, Cal! I'm good at drawing, but not _that_ good!" I complained, reading what he had written: the positions of the characters and all.

"Course you are. You just need to-" He started but was cut off as I put my finger to his lips.

"You know, hon? Just talk to the hand with the compliments, yeah? Cause this face," I pointed to my face. "It ain't listening." I reached over and planted a kiss on his cheek, to show him I was joking.

"You can do it, B. _Please_? For me?" He pleaded.

"I never said I wouldn't. I just told you to stop making compliments." I said, folding the sheet back up.

"And _you _stop the modesty. We both know you're good enough to draw all that stuff in my list." He threw back at me.

"_You_, Shaw, stop the defense. I'm the Fairy of the Dragon Flame and I can kick your ass!" I declared, winning the battle.

"Fine, fine. You win. Now, how about we both shut up and get on with some valued work?" He said, wrapping his strong arms around me and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Good idea." I confirmed. He kissed my cheek and let me go.

I sat at his spare desk and took a piece of paper. Unfolding his list, I took out a pencil from my pocket. Making a start, a tear rolled down my cheek. I dabbed at it, hoping Callum hadn't seen. But no avail. He turned and frowned.

"You OK, love?" He said, looking up from the papers he was rummaging through.

"I guess. Sorry." I said. My phone rang. "Hello?" I whispered, loud enough for the caller to hear me, but quiet enough not to disturb Callum.

"Bloom? Why are you whispering?" Sky's voice asked. I groaned.

"I'm kinda occupied right now. I'll call you back later. See you." I hung up. Before I went back to my drawing, I deleted Sky's number and blocked all his incoming calls.

Callum frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

He walked over to me, his frown growing deeper. I gulped.

"Who was that?" He asked in a surprisingly sweet voice. _Shut up! _ I told myself. _This_ _could be a trick! _

"Oh, my ex boyfriend, Sky. Don't worry. I assure you he's my ex. We broke up a few months ago. Due to some crazy girl fawning all over him and him falling for it. He isn't anything more than a disgust to me."

"He'd better not be." Callum muttered darkly. I smiled (to ease off the tension more than anything else) and walked up to him.

"Darling. You do know you're the one that matters most to me? Everything else is a pile of shit to me now. I am truly devoted to you." I whispered, telling him the truth. Right now, if the Winx and Callum were in danger, I'd probably save Callum.

He didn't say anything back to that. He just smiled and kissed me, full on the mouth. After we broke apart for air, he lifted my chin up with his finger.

"Good. I don't know what I would do without you, Bloom." He whispered. The door creaked open and Tim's head poked through.

"Will you two stop making out? I need that book done in a month. So please, Shaw, save the boyfriend acts for outside the building and _get_ _on with this_!" Tim harshly scolded. He closed the door behind him with a slam.

"Sheesh! What's his problem?" Callum hissed.

"He's right though. A month isn't very long." I told him. Callum slumped back on his desk.

_Dani. She was all I could think about. Day and night. I couldn't eat or sleep and the human equivalent of the Ice Dragon (meaning I was the Ice Dragon in its human form) needs to eat and have lots of energy to control its power. I could die if I couldn't find my loved one. If only I could regenerate my power enough to establish mental contact with her. Being stuck in the frozen city of Alpha didnt help my temper or mental health one bit. I felt a strong positive enery flow through me. Dani? Then a figure came by and it most certainly was _not _Dani. This figure was plump. My Dani was slim, slender and beautiful. I made some more ice into food and sat there glumly munched it. Dani _was_ coming back to me. I just needed a plan..._

I gasped. "Callum..." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What? Is it not good enough? What do I need to change?" He said, sounding genuinely concerned.

"The context is beautiful. No spelling or grammar mistakes. It's just... this story is incredibly familiar. I just don't know what I'm relating it to." I said, really breaking down.

I just told a massive white lie. I do know who this story is about. Someone I couldn't get out of my heart or mind. No, not _Sky. _Yuck! No, this was someone who I wished I would see again but knew wouldn't, not after what happened. But all that was in the past. I was happy with my current boyfriend and that's all that matters.

"Don't cry. Please. It'll be fine. Just take a few minutes to calm yourself." He said, enveloping me in a hug. I wrenched myself free and walked out, wiping my tears as I went.

"Bloom? Bloom! Come back!" I heard Callum call after me. I took no notice, quickening my pace into a jog and then a run. Suddenly, an arm snaked in front of me, forcing me to skid to a halt.

"Whoa, Peters! Running off from lover boy this soon? Bit early, isn't it?" Tim mocked. I pushed his arm away and carried on running. "Bloom? I'm just kidding!" His voice faded away as I reached the outside of the building.

I sat on the steps outside and leaned my head on the pillar. I let my tears fall.


	5. Chapter 5

I closed my eyes and he was there. _Him. _

Flashback

_I hugged him tight. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Using my strongest blast to unstable him, I used my Fusion Fire attack to nearly kill him off. As he fell on his back, I fell to my knees beside him. I took his limp hand and squeezed it tight. "I love you, Valtor. I always will. I'm so sorry." I whispered, kissing him gently on the forehead._

_"Don't be. You have no choice. I love you." He used his free hand to cup my face. I hesitated. "Just do it. Please." He ordered, politely and calmly. He only ever spoke to me like that and I think that's why everyone else hates him. But _I_ don't. I placed my hand over his heart and burned it. He kept eerily quiet through it. Doesn't he feel any pain? I wondered. I killed him and sat there crying my eyes out. _

EndFlashback

I protested so much to let him live. I used a mouthful of colourful language in doing so and because of that, Ms Faragonda said I would be the one to take his life.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Callum. "You OK?" He sat beside me and his arm snaked round the back of my neck and across my shoulders.

"I guess. Your story just surprised me, that's all. And don't you _dare _think about changing it. It's perfect." I told him.

"I was going to try and get an authorship form filled out for me - you know, when authors decide they don't want to write for publicity?" He told me. He continued when I nodded. "But your motivation is what's keeping me going with this. I was going to give up a long while ago. But you being here has helped me a great deal." He pushed my head gently onto his shoulder. "And I can't risk losing you. You are all my life revolves around now. I can't stand you being upset." He whispered.

"You know, as much as I love you, I think you just wasted your breath on a mouthful of cheese." I told him, taking his hand and entwining our fingers. My head was still resting on his shoulder. "Tell Johnson that I'm leaving early today. Like now. I need to talk to my friends about this. But don't tell him I recognized your story. That'll be me fired." I sat up.

"OK. Your absolutely OK, right?" He asked, pulling me back by the wrist as I walked away. "I'm gonna worry about you, y'know." I sighed.

"Cal, I'm fine. I think I trust you enough to let you know if there's anything negative on my mind." I explained.

"Fine. So I tell Tim where you're going but not why. Right?" He asked, standing up ready to head back to the offices.

"Right. And tell him it's urgent." I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him close. "I love you, Callum." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too, Cupcake." He whispered back. We separated and went the opposite ways.

Back at our house, I opened the door with my key. Stella would be the only one home at this time (14:30, if you're wondering). She worked from home as a dressmaker. Her clients asked for party dresses, matching tops and trousers, tank tops and shorts... all sorts of stuff. She'd even made a few heels in the process! The good thing was she booked appointments around her lunch hour, which was pretty late so I had time to talk to her before her next client arrived.

"Hello? Bloom, is that you?" She called, and the faint voice stopped. I realized she'd been watching TV. I had no idea how she clocked it was me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes. How did you know?" I called back to her. I took my phone out of my bag so I could show her what Callum looked like.

"I saw you walk up the drive." She explained as I met her in the lounge. "Here. Come watch." She pointed to the TV which had a fashion show on. I shook my head.

"Stel, I need to talk to you." I said, taking a deep breath beforehand. She switched off the TV completely and gave me her full attention.

"All right, what's going on with my favourite Flame Fairy?" She asked. She patted the space next to her on the long coffee-coloured sofa. I gratefully took the offer and flopped down next to her.

"Two things. One, my boyfriend and two, trouble at work." I told her, switching my phone on and off multiple times to distract myself.

"That Tim guy hasn't sacked you, has he?" She gasped, shocked.

"God, no! One and two sort of link together. You see, what happened was: Tim told me about a new author in my field and he said I should work with him. So I agreed because I really liked Callum. He asked me out so I said yes. But the problem is he's really secretive. That's the boyfriend part. The trouble at work part, well. Cal's writing a book called 'The Ice Dragon' and I can't help feeling that it's incredibly familiar." I said, glancing at the clock. 14:45. _Ping_! A text arrived on my phone.

"Hi, B! You OK? Tim is not pleased. I tried my hardest to explain what was going on (without giving the real reason away). He's just not listening. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow, yes? I love you, gorgeous girl. I always will." I read quietly. Stella was leaning over my shoulder and reading it. I didn't care. Callum's message had brought tears to my eyes and they spilled over. The line "... I always will." I said that to Valtor and my memories started flooding back. I grabbed Stella and sobbed on her shoulder.

"It's OK, sweetie." She held me tight, reassuring me.

"No, it's not! I killed him. The one I truly love!" I howled.

"Who, Valtor?" She asked, holding me at arm's length. I nodded.

"He's dead, Bloom, but I bet if he were alive it would affect him greatly seeing you like this. And what's Callum going to say? You need to calm down." She said. I swallowed and took a deep breath. I stopped crying altogether. "That's better. Now. Tell me why you miss Valtor so much. I know I voted against you but I'm still warm-hearted." She managed to crack a grin.

"He was just perfect. In every way. I know he was dark but I felt his heart slowly but surely come in from the storm. If only you guys let me voice myself, let me give my opinion in things, rather than treating me like a kid and making my decisions for me then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation." I told her.

"OK, so I see your point. He might be gone, but you seem happy with Callum, right?" She said, taking my hand in both of hers.

"Yes. Flora told you, didn't she?" I said.

"Yeah, she was so excited I thought the queen had come to visit!" She exclaimed.

"Like you said, I am happy with Callum but I can't get Valtor out my heart. I feel like I still love him!" I complained.

"You do still love him. You can love different people in different ways. Valtor might not be your boyfriend anymore but that does not mean he can't have a special place in your heart." She explained. I was stunned. I was used to the Stella that was an unorganized girl that was not very stern. I never thought she could be serious about a love issue. Brandon always had her cheeky and mischievous.

"You think that's possible? Is it possible to love in different ways?" I asked, thinking her statement over.

"It's possible, Bloom. Like I love Brandon as my boyfriend but I also love the ten of you girls and guys as my best friends." She explained. I hugged her tightly.

"I love you, too, Stel. Thanks for the advice." I thanked her.

"No prob, B. But last time I checked, I did want to breathe." She choked.

"Sorry. So when's your next appointment?" I asked, letting go of her. I watched her take her hair out of its messy bun and pull it back into a neat and stubby ponytail. She glanced at the clock.

"They should be arriving just about... now." She said as the doorbell rang and she smoothed her skirt out.

"Perfect timing, Stel." I laughed. "You want me to wait upstairs?"

"No, I don't mind if you stay. It'll give me someone to talk to." She answered the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi, Arianna! This is my best friend, Bloom." Stella introduced me.

"Whatever. Did you finish my dress?" The fifteen year old girl asked rudely.

"Uh, yeah. It's over this way..." Stella answered hastily. Arianna pushed past me into the living room. She scowled at me when I followed Stella.

"Where are _you_ going? This is confidential." I backed out and went upstairs. I decided to ring Callum.

"Hello? Bloom?" He answered.

"Hi, honey. You OK? You sound a bit weary."

"No, I'm fine, thanks. A late reply to my text."

"I-I was in a... an emotional state." I started to explain.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. If I told you, you'd only get mad at me. I want to explain in person. Tomorrow." I said, firmly.

"Well, OK." He confirmed slowly. You are coming in tomorrow, right?" He asked.

"Absolutely. I can't spend another day without you, love."I explained, curling into a ball on my bed. He chuckled.

"Me neither, darling. See you tomorrow." I heard the _beep _tone at the end of the other line and I knew our conversation was officially over. I heard the front door slam and I knew that Stella's appointment had not gone well.

"Stella?" I called from the top of the staircase banister.

"I'm fine. Lousy client, that's all." She called back. I heard muttering.

"Guys, I'm back!" We heard Flora's voice call.

"We're back too!" The cheery voices of Tecna, Musa and Aisha cried. _Great, _I thought. _Just what I needed in my grumpy mood. _I dragged my feet downstairs.

"Guys! Can you just pack it in with the cheeriness?! I am not in a good mood today. I don't think I want to have five girls laughing and having a good time right in my face!" I scolded. I immediately felt bad but then thoughts of a few minutes ago flashed through my mind. All the sympathy was gone and all that was left was a hateful and battered girl.

"Bloom, are you OK?" Flora asked.

"No. Just leave me alone!" I pushed past her, awkwardly resembling Arianna. "Look, guys, I just need time to think some stuff over. Stella, feel free to explain what we were talking about before that pig of a girl showed up. I said, softening considerably. "Just please leave me alone for a few hours while I get some work done and my head around this mess. Thanks. Much appreciated."

I walked back up the stairs and slammed my door shut. My phone was left downstairs so I sneaked into Musa's room and took her iPod and earphones from her dresser. Plugging it in, I sat at my desk by the window and took a sheet of A4 paper. I selected a peaceful song: Love is a Miracle. Focusing entirely on the slow melody, I let my hand and the pencil take over. By the end of the ten minute long song, I had a picture more or less identical to Callum's description. Speaking of Callum, I realized I had some thinking to do. My thoughts:

1. Valtor: I miss him like crazy

2. Callum: I love him so much

3. Tim: ever the annoying brat

4. The book: great story, need to get it finished

5. My friends: supportive and amazing

6. Sky: C*nt. Hate him like mad.

An email arrived on my laptop. It turned out it was Callum with the next section of the book.

_Valentine. I need him. Badly. I can't believe I sent him to the City of Alpha. It was so horrible, seeing him suffer that badly. My friends and headmaster disgust me. I disgust myself, actually. I'd let my dark side come out and control me. My Fire Dragon is supposed to be a light magic source. I passed my graduation exam by fighting and defeating him. But graduating alone is no fun. My friends had their boyfriends; Tasha had Joel and Mia had Tyler. I nearly killed my own boyfriend. What _is _he going to think of me? I need to make some sort of contact with him. I need to regenerate my power. Well, here goes nothing. Meditation. Ugh. Remember, Dani, this is for Valen. _My_ Valen. _

I smiled to myself. Using a spell Tecna showed me, I scanned my drawing into my laptop. I typed his email address into the 'new message' tab. I wrote out a message: 'Fntstic wrk, bbs. Drawing is attached. Hope it's wat u wanted. If not, I'll work on it tmrw. C u l8r. Hope u r ok. Luv n kisses. Bloom.' I pressed send but then doubted myself. What if Callum didn't do textspeak? Oh, well.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bloom! Dinner!" Stella's voice rang up the stairs. She sounded like my mom calling me back from my room after a hard day at middle school.

"Not hungry! Save me some, though!" I called back. Four-ish hours had passed since I sent Callum that email. I'd spent that time just lazing aroud.

Sticking Musa's earphones in my ears, I selected a fast song this time: Winx Rising Up Together. I shook my head along with the beat.

"B? If you don't come down now there'll be no movie tonight!" Musa called.

"You aren't my mother! I'll come down later! Leave me alone!" I called. I don't know why I wanted to be alone. I just had a gut feeling that something was wrong and it was to do with Callum.

An hour later, I trudged downstairs.

"Look what the wind brought in. Where've you been, Bloom?" Stella asked.

"Room. Who's up for a movie?" I said, going up to the movie shelf. Musa shook her head.

"Nah. Was thinking we just chillax for a while. Just as a group, y'know?" She lied on her side on the sofa, leaning her head on her hand. "And just have a laugh, maybe a pyjama party? What do you say, girls?" Stella squealed.

"Oh, yeah! Come on! Last one upstairs has to make snacks!" She stood up and practically flew upstairs (she ran so fast you couldn't see her feet touch the floor). Everyone but Flora followed her. She hung back and pulled my arm.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She whispered.

"W-what makes you think there's anything wrong?" I asked.

"You just seem... out of it. I can see from your eyes there's something bothering you?" She explained. I sighed.

"Promise not to tell?" I asked. She nodded.

"Promise." A shout was heard from upstairs.

"Guys! Hurry!" Musa called.

"One minute, sweetie!" Flora called back. "Carry on." She turned back to me.

"I have this gut feeling. Like Callum's in danger. I don't know. Maybe I'm worrying about nothing." I explained. I put my hand to my cheek and it's burning.

"You could call him. Or text." Flora advised.

"I know. But I need to see him in person. But then again... what if I was right? What if something's happened?" I mused.

"Tomorrow's only a couple hours away. Come on. Let's go have some fun!" She ran off.

"Hey!" I ran off after her but it was too late. I was the one making snacks.

"Bloom's having a downie day so I'll make snacks." Flora told us. She stood up and walked off before anyone could protest.

"What's up, B?" Stella asked.

"Nothing. Flo, hurry up!" I called. I squeezed in beside Musa and Aisha. "What did we miss?" I asked, getting comfortable.

"Nothing, really. Just us sharing stupid jokes." Tecna informed me.

"Hey! Who's for a game of truth or dare?" I asked.

"Nah. It's better when the boys are around. They somehow think up totally gruesome dares!" Musa said, getting up and moving to the other side of Stella and away from me. I leaned forward and narrowed my eyes at her.

"What is it with you today, Musa? You seem to be turning down _all _my requests and you don't want to sit next to me." I asked. My voice tone was getting firmer by the second. Musa's cheeks turned an unusual (for her, anyway) scarlet.

"You've only made _two_. And for _four_ _hours _you were up in your room. I don't know what you're talking about. " She dismissed me with a triumphant smirk.

"You better not get smart with me." I threatened. I produced a glowing fire ball in my hand.

"Wow, I'm scared. Not." She snickered. I extended my other arm to protect the others with a shield and then fired. She was barely able to dodge it. It hit her full in the ribcage. I smirked. Punishment.

"That's what you get for getting smart with me." I muttered. She collapsed on the ground, holding her chest.

"Bloom, that was going a bit too far, sweetie." Flora said, her face retaining its calm. She rushed to Musa, who'd managed to sit up.

"Yes, Flame Queen. Think before you speak. You've stooped too low. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you were a witch." She smirked. She'd got me.

A freshman had caught me sassing Sky in the Alfea courtyard that first day back. She'd called me a witch. I'd gotten angry, swore at him, making it clear we were finished and started up a fight with the freshman. In the end, Faragonda caught us and put us both in a two-week morning and evening detention.

Something clicked inside my head.

"So I can get away from you and your," I held my fingers up to show the inverted commas. "'Really funny' jokes, right? And if I can't, I'll just have to witch one of you up so I have someone to hang around with. Oh, I'd really like to see a Music Witch!" I cackled. She frowned. She'd got a dose of her own medicine and she knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

After my and Musa's 'disagreement', we'd all bunked down in Stella's room.

I woke to a noise coming from downstairs. None of the other girls were stirring so I took a sip of water from my beaker on Stella's nightstand and went to check it out. It turns out Callum was ringing my phone. Must have been urgent if he's calling at quarter to six in the morning. I grabbed the phone and answered.

"Cal, it's a bit early isn't it?" I asked groggily.

"Sorry, hon. I just..." He began. Suddenly, there was a bang from his end of the phone. "I gotta go. Bye, darling." He hung off.

I put my phone on the table and went into the downstairs bathroom. Brushing my teeth, I thought about the noise that had made Callum ring off. It had scared me so I wondered what it did to him.

Coming out from the bathroom, I used magic to change from my nightgown to a white T-shirt with a black skull and cross bones motif, black leggings, black knee high boots and my best black leather jacket. I put my hair up in a high ponytail, with a couple of strands of hair hanging loose in front of my cheeks. I highlighted it black. My nails turned black and I put thick black mascara on my lashes. I used faint but clearly visible smoky black eye shadow and I applied a single coat of blood-red lipstick. I felt gothic and I felt good.

At quarter past six, I decided to get the others up. They all had to go to work as well. "Girls! It's quarter past! Get up!" I called up the stairs.

One by one they came downstairs. First Tecna, then Musa, Aisha, Flora and finally Stella.

"Bloom! You made Musa rip me from a cute Brandon dream!" Stella complained.

"Sorry, Stel. We need to get to work." I explained.

"Are you just using that catchphrase as an excuse to see Callum?" Flora teased. I felt myself blushing.

"Flora!" I complained. "OK, so maybe I am enthusiastic to see him." I reasoned afterwards.

"Yo, Bloom? What's with the gothic get-up?" Musa nodded at my choice of outfit.

"It's none of your business!" I retorted. I turned away from her and went into the kitchen. "Breakfast is..." I drum-rolled on the counter. "Bacon sandwiches!" I called. I heard whoops and joyful cries from the lounge.

I put the bread in the toaster and using magic to take them out when they were done, replaced them. I toasted and buttered twelve slices of bread with magic and fried the bacon myself. With a snap of my finger, I made up the sandwiches and cut them in half.

The girls came in and sat at the table. As Flora sat down the doorbell rang. As I wasn't sitting down, I went to answer it. Before I answered it, I changed from my 'gothic get-up' to a turquoise T-shirt, a blue sleeveless hoodie, navy jeggings and my bright blue pumps. My hair returned to normal, hanging down my back and all my make up was gone.

I wasn't expecting them. Or maybe I was.

"Callum!" I cried, flinging my arms around his neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. He buried his face in my hair.

"Hi, darling." He answered.

I looked up, brought my hands down to his chest and met his lips with mine. Instead of pulling away, he asked for permission to enter my mouth. After a second, I let him deepen the kiss. I took a fistful of the bottom of his shirt and tugged at it, motioning for him to walk forwards. He did as he was asked and slammed the front door shut with his foot, our lips never parting. After a minute or so, I pulled back.

"You have some explaining to do, young man. Like how you found my house, for instance?" I demanded playfully, smirking.

He grinned sheepishly. "Fine. After you left, I peeked in your files and found your address." He explained.

"But how did you get in Tim's office? He keeps it locked when he's not in there and doesn't let anyone mess around with the files when he's not checking up on his employees." I told him.

"Tim happened to let me work in his office while they unlocked my door after I locked myself out."

"Smart move, honey." I grinned. He left a line of kisses down the side of my neck. I had to try really hard to swallow back a moan. After a few minutes, I stopped him. I didn't want to but I had to. "You do know that I have five girls in the kitchen that will kill me if they find out, right?" I hissed.

He smiled. "Yes. Their fault for being here." He smirked."C'mon. We'd best be off." He kissed my cheek and took my hand.

"Hold on. Give me a sec." I asked. He let go and I darted back to the kitchen. I grabbed my sandwiches and turned to the girls. "I'll be off, peeps. See you later!" I explained. Aisha stopped me.

"How was the make out session?" She asked, smirking. I paled instantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I ran off. "Told you!" I hissed at Callum as we slippped out the door.

"Oh, well." He said. He subtly reached out for my hand and slipped his fingers through mine. "You know, I don't think Tim will be that happy to see you after yesterday." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Whatever. I had a lot on my mind. I can't always think about money." I told him.

"What _can _you always think about?" He asked. I turned to face him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you _really_ have to make me say it? I thought you were smart." I explained.

"Yes I do have to make you say it. I can't believe it otherwise." He said softly. We walked to the side of the street and he placed his arms round my waist. I felt protected.

"OK, so let's see." I leaned in so our lips were millimeters from touching. "I love you." I whispered. I closed the gap between us. It was so intense I didn't know how long I'd have my oxygen supply. Finally, he pulled back.

"I love you, too." He whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

We walked to the Publishers' door and Callum stopped.

"What?" I asked, my hand on the handle. He peered inside and jumped.

"OK, can we go round?" He took my hand and pulled me round the corner before I could reply.

"What? There was nothing there." I explained as we went in through the back.

"Exactly. I need to speak to Timster. I'll see you later, Bloom." His face was looking down at me, but his eyes were miles off.

"See you..." I said, distractedly. I went towards the stairs. I didn't believe in lifts.

At my office door, Tim was waiting.

"Miss Peters. You need to do some serious explaining." He told me, a deep frown on his face.

"About what? I've not done anything!" I protested.

"There you go. You've left work early without a proper explanation." He said.

"Look, something came up and it was urgent. I asked Callum to tell you where I was going." I pleaded. I hoped he would buy it. Nope.

"He said that you were going home."

"Yes." I answered right out.

"But why? I mean, last I checked you were getting on pretty well with Callum." He said, emphasising the 'pretty well'.

"It's not that! And it most likely won't ever be! I need to get some work done." I turned away from him and took my key from my pocket. Tim put a hand over mine.

"Wait. Please." His voice softened considerably. I sighed irratatedly.

"Yes?" I said, slowly bringing my hand down from the handle and out of his grip. "What do you want, Johnson?" I always got formal with him when he was holding me up. He leaned in close. Too close.

"This." He whispered. The next thing I knew was his mouth on mine, asking for access into it. I stubbornly refused and pushed him away.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am taken. By another of your employees. It would pain him greatly, seeing me like this. And, of all people, with his employer." I retorted.

"Who cares?" Tim whispered. Again, his mouth locked on mine, asking for entrance. I pushed him away and took a step back.

"I care." I said firmly. "What are you trying to get out of this? We both know I will never be yours. At least, not yet, I hope." I told him. He smirked deviously.

"So there is a chance? Of a future together?" He asked eagerly. I shook my head.

"I don't want to say this, Tim, but I have to. I have no feelings for you in that sense. OK, so we're good friends but that's it. We're nothing more." I said softly. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"So one last kiss? Please?" He pleaded. "A proper one?"

"No. I can't betray Callum like this. It's just gonna be wrong." I told him.

"Please?" He pleaded.

"No fucking way, T. I told you. I would rather die than make out with anyone else." I was nearly yelling.

"Oh, come on. You know that's not true." He smirked. "Please?" He pleaded again. I growled.

"NO!" I yelled. He flinched at my sudden change in tone.

"Your wages go down by twenty quid if you don't." He tried another way. Seemed like he was desperate for me.

"That's also fucking wrong! You can't reduce my wages because of a romance issue!" I protested. "And the loss of twenty pounds won't make much difference in my life, anyways. Feel free to do so." I dismissed him.

"Bloom, I'm literally begging you. _Please_?" He took my hand in his. I gave up. God, doesn't this guy understand the meaning of 'no'?

"Fine! One kiss. That's all. Understand?" I asked, crossing my arms. He nodded. "Just so you can shut up. But come in here. If Callum catches me, I will die. And you will be explaining." I told him, holding open the door to my office. I followed him in and closed the door. I set my arms on his broad shoulders. "So, this is what you want?" I asked. He nodded.

Our lips met, first softly and then it grew more intense. He nibbled my bottom lip and I had no choice but to let him in. His tongue explored my mouth enthusiastically and I closed my eyes in pleasure. If I focused, I could almost imagine Callum standing before me. My arms folded around his neck. I tilted my head to the side, deepening the kiss. He was enjoying this, I could tell. And call me a cheat, I was enjoying it too. He tangled his hand in my hair, combing his fingers through my bright locks. His other hand gripped me tighter around my waist. I felt him smile against my lips. At long last, I pulled back, inhaling deeply.

"Thank you, Bloom." Tim whispered. I could see he was trying to refrain from touching me. He shifted uncomfortably and balled his hands into fists. "It was incredible. You _are _incredible." He whispered. I smiled.

"I'm sorry I had to break all that stuff to you. I didn't want to, honestly, but I figured you wouldn't see it any other way." I said softly, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Peters. I'll let you get on now. Catch you later!" He waved and went out of my room, finally leaving me alone.

I thought about what I had just done and gasped.

"No... I couldn't have done... I'm sorry, Callum..." I whispered. I felt that that wasn't enough. I got my phone out of my pocket. I texted him: I'm sorry... he texted back immediately: What for? I left it there and tears formed in the corners of my eyes. I really would have to kill Tim later. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called. I tried to hide my hurt and I succeeded. Callum came in and didn't notice my emotion. I noticed his, though. His eyes were red and teary and his hands were shaking as he tried to hold his manuscript still. "Are you OK?" I asked. He gave me a sad smile.

"I'm fine. Look I-" he began. I cut him off.

"Oh, you are so not fine. What's up?" I told him.

"Nothing, nothing. As I was saying before I was so very _rudely_ interrupted," he smirked and put his arms around me in a tight hug. I smiled and hugged him back passionately with my arms round his neck. "I have got the latest _Valen_ chapter of my book. If you could read it, I would be glad." He said. His hands was no longer shaking but his eyes were still scarlet.

I softly punched his shoulder and took the notebook from him. "If I didn't read it, I'd be mad."

_I_ _had a plan. Dani would finally be mine! I just needed to wait a bit longer so I could leave without drawing much attention to myself. I would leave tomorrow. First, though, a regeneration of my power. I haven't had much to eat (scratch that - I've had _nothing_ to eat) so this meditation process would take at least a few hours to fully update my power. Ugh, a few hours of sitting and concentrating - two things I specifically hated doing. But this was for Dani, my Dani. I sat and crossed my legs. Closing my eyes, I focused all my remaining energy on The Power of the Ice Dragon and relaxed. A few hours later, I was feeling fresh and a wave of negative energy (I _am _The Guardian of the Ice Dragon after all) washed over me. I was ready. Almost ready. Now I needed to wait for a gap in the traffic of criminals to make my escape. I conjured my spell book - the only one I had left - out from my hideout and flicked through it. I needed to look for two things: portals and disguises. I couldn't walk - I'd be there next millennium. I couldn't go as myself - I'd be kicked straight back in here as soon as I got out. I needed a good portal spell. Some portals don't have the facility of exact coordination. They drop you somewhere near the destination so you have to trek there. I can't do that. Aha - this is the one. Memorizing it instantly, I flicked through the book again. Disguises, disguises. There we go. Mumbling the spell, I looked in an iceberg and saw a totally different person. Replacing the brunette with curly hair and brown eyes, there was a blonde with short, sharp spikes and bright blue eyes. I wasn't Valentine Holloway anymore. I was... Johnny Taylor. Operation Get Dani Back: Parts One and Two completed I could put Part Three underway tomorrow. For now, get used to my new identity. For anyone in here asking, I tried to conquer the Realms of Obsidian. I did _not _turn to the dark side to try and save my girlfriend. It worked but look where it'd got me. But Dani's the one that matters most to me. _

_The next day, I woke before the crack of dawn (something else on my Things Not To Do Unless It's An Emergency list). I gathered my things and stood up. I sent a mental message to Dani: _don't worry, Dani. I'm coming for you. _She_ _sent one back immediately: _how come? I'm truly missing you. I will be at the Black Rose Pub. I love you. _I mumbled the portal spell and a purple and pink portal opened before me. I went through. _

_"_Well?" Callum asked, as I handed him the manuscript.

"It's fantastic. It has always been." He smiled and his lips met mine in a soft kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Callum stayed in my office for the rest of the morning, occasionally giving small sniffs but denying anything was wrong when I asked. I tried to persuade him that he could tell me if there was something bothering him but still nothing. By lunch, I didn't ask.

"Cal, I'm going to the library at lunch." I told him.

"Do you want me to come with?" He said, fiddling with what from my position looked like a keyring.

"No. Thanks anyway. I'm meeting a friend of mine. You know, the girls I live with?" I lied. I walked up to him slowly.

"They're your friends? I thought they were family."

"I guess you could say that. They're _like_ family. To me, at least. Helped me through a lot of obstacles in my life." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms."Assuming you can keep secrets, I had three Cloud Tower witches come at me for the Dragon Flame, and then there was that wizard, Valtor, who tried to conquer the Magic Dimension. But he wasn't really an obstacle because I ended up going out him in junior year of Alfea. Oh, and he was made from a dark ember of the Dragon Flame." I told him. Tears pricked my eyes at what I had said. They retreated when Callum chuckled lightly.

"I'm guessing you're the Fairy of the Dragon Flame?" He asked.

"That's the one. What's that?" I pointed to his keyring with a picture of two girls, him and another guy.

"Oh nothing." He said, stuffing in his jeans pocket. "Just friends from before." He told me. A faint blush crept into his cheeks and his eyes looked hurt. I had a feeling he was lying.

"OK. Lunch now." I said, twenty minutes later. "I'll see you later, Callum. And remember, I love you." I hugged him tight, breathing in his scent of sugar and spice. He hugged me back just as tight.

"I love you too. And sorry if I hurt you by not telling you anything." He told me.

"It's OK. I get it." I told him, softly and ran my hand across his low cheekbone. I planted a kiss on his cheek and ran off.

Running up to the library, I thought about what I was going to look for. I wanted answers and since Callum wasn't giving them to me, I'd have to ask a family member. I thought a sibling maybe; they might have been close.

I thought about asking one of the other girls to come. Then I could search twice as fast. I thought about Aisha. She had her lunch at the same time as me and was working close.

I dialled her number and waited.

"Bloom? What up, girl?" She answered.

"Are you free? I kinda need your help." I told her, reaching the library.

"Literally just went on lunch break. What do you need?"

"I need to do some research at Magix Library. Can you help me?"

"You bet I can. What are you researching?" She asked.

"Tell you when you get here. I'll wait outside for you." I explained.

"K. See you, Bloom."

"See ya." I hung up. I leaned on the wall outside. Aisha showed up in ten minutes.

"Hey, Bloom. You OK?" She asked as she walked towards me.

"Yup. You?" I asked, leading the way in.

"Yeah. So, what do you need to research?" She asked, following me.

"My boyfriend. I want answers."

"And you think the Realm Wide Web can give you them?" She asked incredulously.

"No, but his family probably could. Or his good friends." I reasoned.

"Ah. I'm with you there. Siblings?" She nodded.

"I don't even know _that_ much about him. He keeps everything to himself."

"That's what we're here for."

In the library, someone tapped my shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss." A voice said. I looked round and an elderly man with platinum coloured hair was looking at me eagerly. I took a step back and glanced at Aisha. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I think I can help. If you'd so kindly follow me." He walked off with his walking stick. After raising my eyebrow at Aisha, I forced my legs to go forward in his direction.

We walked down masses of staircases, went through endless numbers of doors and finally we stopped at a battered door. "Aha. This is the one." He let us in with his key and I gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

In the cylinder shaped room, the golden walls were filled with jewels and pictures of the royal families.

Aisha squealed. "Bloom! It's you! As a baby! With Daphne and your parents!" She cried. I leaned over and looked at the picture. To my surprise, there was my family. _All_ my family. I was in Marion's arms, Oritel was holding the infant Daphne and all three of them were smiling fit to bust. And next to us was the royal family of Andros - with Aisha as a toddler, hovering on Niobe's knee and Teredor with his arm round Niobe and Aisha holding his other hand.

Looking back at the man, he was astonished.

"Yes, this room frames the royals of the Magic Dimension and I am very pleased to meet you, Princesses. Now, what was it you were after? Ah, yes, your boyfriend." In the middle of the room was a huge golden computer. "This is our All You Need To Know room. Type in your young man's name." He gestured toward the podium in front of the computer. I walked towards it. I hovered my hand in front of the screen and a keyboard appeared. I picked out the letters that spelt CALLUM SHAW. The room was filled with light, blinding me and when it finally dimmed I saw a swirled pole, spinning downwards. As the pole stopped, I saw a hologram of the man that had turned my life upside down in the best way possible.

Skimming the information, I came to 'family'. I gasped. He had two sisters and a brother: Natasha, Rebecca and Alec. Alec and Natasha were both younger than him and Rebecca was older. But his younger brother and sister were... dead. A tear escaped my cheek.

"Bloom, it's OK." Aisha said as she wrapped me in a hug.

"So that's why he hates his past." I sobbed.

"Yes and you need to make his future as bright as possible." She explained. "I say go see Rebecca and ask how it happened and anything else you wanna know about him. Yeah?" Aisha held me at arm's length and studied my facial expression.

"I guess you're right. Better look her up." I typed in REBECCA SHAW.

It gave me her current address. She was in Solaria, near the palace. "I can't go now; I'll get sacked for sure. And Callum'll get suspicious. I'll go this afternoon." I announced. Aisha looked concerned.

"But she could have moved by then."

"That's why I have a People Tracker with me." I got out a small device. I put in Rebecca's name and current location and it was tracking her. Every time she moved streets it would tell me.

"Great. Well I've got to get back. See you, Bloom." Aisha waved. I thanked the man and walked out the room. I got lost a few times but in the end I found myself in the main library.

Going out of the big doors, I realized that I'd got mad at Callum for not sharing, but never understood _why_ he didn't share. I mentally kicked myself for that. I must have made him so upset. So much for making his future as bright as possible, I'd made it just as bad.

In the offices, I went past Tim but tried my best to avoid eye contact with him. I was gonna give him the Silent Treatment.

As I unlocked my office door, two hands were placed over my eyes and a voice said, "guess who?" I removed the hands and turned to face Callum. I put my hand on the handle and leant against the door.

"So you're not gonna let me in?" He teased.

"As if. Come on." I told him. I held the door.

"I've done the _Dani_ chapter." I heard him say, while I flicked the light switch and set my bag on the desk.

"Amuse me. Go on." I said, resting my hands on his shoulders. I felt him place his hands on my upper back. I leaned up onto my tiptoes and he lowered his lips to mine.

He steadied me with one hand and brought the other up to mess with my hair. Guys really seemed to love my hair. After a second, he asked to deepen the kiss. I tilted my head to the side.

A long while had past before I pulled back. "You know, I need to find out if Val- er, _Johnny _finds Dani. I'm really growing curious." I told him, turning so my back was leaning against his chest.

"Well, read it then. I don't think I'll do another chapter, maybe an epilogue. I just don't know how to carry it on."

"Well, maybe I can help." He passed me his notebook and I sat at my desk.

_I am damn excited. Not only are Mia and I going shopping, I will finally see my Valen again. Waiting outside the local pub is getting boring though and I wish he would hurry up. I am jiggling with so much impatience that a girl in the mall actually points me in the direction of the lavatory. Mia bursts out laughing. I sit at one of the outside desks and put my head in my hands. I feel a hand hold my shoulder. "Is this seat taken, madam?" A boy asks. He is quite handsome with short, blonde hair, sharp and spiky and crystal blue eyes that sparkle in the sunlight. "Uh, no. Sit here if you want." I stutter. I always stutter when good looking stranger guys are in close proximity. "Dan, you don't need to get nervous." The boy says. I start. "How do you-" then suddenly everything fits in. "Valen?" I whisper. I see the faintest nod come from him and I know my lover and I are reunited. I take his hand and squeeze it tight. I realize now why I can feel negative energy - the Ice Dragon. He mouths _Johnny Taylor_ at me and I know that he has had to change his identity. Trust me, if you've been together with someone for three and a half years, you can guess these things. He stands, pulls me up after him and into a hug. "I missed you, Dani. I really did." I breathe in his sweetness. "I missed you too. You're the world to me and I'm sorry. I really am. The professors would kill me." I pause to give him a break and I look up at him. "I would have died for you though. My parents-" he puts a finger to my lips. "Shh." He whispers. "I know." I smile and cup his face with my hand. "I love you, Johnny." I smile, proud of myself for remembering. He lowers down. I meet him halfway with a ferocious kiss. I feel him shiver and then tense up. I can see he's nervous. I bring my hands down and under his shirt. Running my hands over his abdomen muscles always calms him down and relaxes him. His muscles are no longer tight. As he pulls away, my hands come out. "Uh, Dani, who is this guy?" I hear Mia ask. "This is Johnny." His new name feels strange on my tongue. "Seriously, I don't know what is going on with you, girl. I go into a shop and when I come out you're making out with some random guy I'm willing to bet you've never even met before." Her voice is slowly raising. I smirk. If only she knew. _

"Callum! Gosh, you do need to carry this on!"

"I can't. I'm stuck for ideas." He explained.

"I'll help you. Tomorrow." I said. It was five past five. I had to go to Solaria.

"K. See you tomorrow." I threw my arms around him.

"I love you, Callum." I whispered.

"I love you, too." He turned and our lips crashed together.

I locked the door and turned into an alleyway. I used a teleportation spell to get to the Solarian palace.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a hot day. I rubbed my forehead. My people tracker said that Rebecca was in Solaria Park. I transported myself there and there was Rebecca Shaw herself. I gulped and forced my legs forward.

"Excuse me?" I told her, stuffing my device in my pocket. She looked up from her book.

"May I help you?" She said kindly, putting her book into her pocket.

"Are you Rebecca Shaw?"

"Rebecca Norman now. But yes, until ten months ago I was Rebecca Shaw."

"Sorry." I sat next to her.

"It's fine. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Callum." I told her, after hesitating. She looked startled.

"You-you know my little brother?" She whispered.

"I'm... his girlfriend."

"Nice to see young Cal having fun." She laughed lightly.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I told her, holding a breath.

"Oh?" She turned to face me, putting one leg on the bench.

"How was he in his early years?" I started. I was so nervous.

"He was a happy kid. Always one to make a joke."

"Oh." I stopped to think. "Was this lived into his teenage years?"

"Not really. After... the accident, he went into a deep depression. He isolated himself from the rest of the world."

"Do you... do you mind telling me about this incident?"

"I don't mind at all. But why?"

"Because... I feel as if something's not right. He never shares anything and when I ask him what's wrong, he seems so distant. It's like in his mind he lives in another world. A harsh world." I finished. I didn't let on I knew about her other brother and sister.

"Well, when I was about seventeen and he was fifteen, a massive car crash happened on the road. He, Alec, Natasha and I were in the car with me driving." She began. I did my best to look confused. I did a good job too. "I don't believe you know Alec and Natasha."

"No." I shook my head.

"My other brother and sister. They were both thirteen."

"Ah. You say were."

"Yeah. They... died in the crash. Doctors tried everything to save them," she shook her head slightly. "But they lost it."

"What about Callum?" I asked, horrified.

"He just about made it. He went to the hospital with broken ribs and... and deeply scarred arms and legs but he pulled through. He survived. And I didn't get injured at all luckily."

"Wow. Has he been depressed ever since?"

"Well, the doctors said he fully recovered at seventeen but Mum, Dad and I didn't think so. He would go out with his mates and stuff but he wouldn't join in with their pranks. He'd back away and make excuses. His mate Gareth accused me of killing his soul. I lashed out and got the police on him. You'd never believe the things he'd done. Got him arrested." She smirked at this. "Ever since he's pretty much been his own person. But now he's met you he might change. I hope so." She explained with sadness written everywhere on her face. I took her hand and squeezed it tight.

"I'll do my very best." I told her truthfully. She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. I long to see him happy again. I miss the old Callum Shaw."

"You'll get him back. I promise."

"I don't believe I know your name."

"Bloom Peters. I work with Callum at Magix Publishers."

"OK. I kinda need to get going. Thanks again for helping Callum." I shook my head.

"No, thank you. You helped me learn a lot about him. I wanted answers and you gave them to me." We gave each other a hug. I waved and turned.


	14. Chapter 14

I walked to the Library. I had one more thing to do before I confronted Callum. I was angry with him all of a sudden but I sympathized with him over the accident. And today, I would let out my emotion. Well maybe tomorrow, whenever I had the strength to meet him at the park.

I went into the library and walked straight over to the villains section. After twenty minutes of searching, I found the very book I was looking for. The book on Valtor. I picked it out and went to sit in a corner.

I looked on the contents page. On page one hundred was: The Villain's Fate. I said the page number aloud and was taken aback when the book magically turned to the page. I read it to myself.

_While we all know that former Alfea student Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame, had destroyed Valtor from his inner sanctum, rumours have been spread about him. These rumours went from saying he's alive as a ghost to he's alive in someone else's body. Now, in desperate measures, The Council of Elders have been asked to investigate. They have come to a conclusion that Valtor is most certainly gone but that didn't stop the Magic Dimension from panicking. _

I closed the book and sat back in my chair. Trying to put two and two together, I thought and tried to put my head around all this.

Valtor was dead. I knew that. I killed him myself. But the rumours sounded real and Valtor was certainly capable of putting his soul in another body. Or appearing out of nowhere in the shape of a ghost. And the scars on his arm I saw when sparks of my flame struck him were just like the scars on Callum's arm. _And _he was from Domino. I just hoped this didn't turn out in the way I didn't want it to. I turned back to page one hundred and got a shock. In place of the explanation was a note. The note read: _Your logic is correct. You might not think so but you will know when the time is right. _I jumped and the book closed again. I put it back and walked out, my whole body shivering slightly from my most recent experience.

At home in the evening, I sat in my room on the Realm Wide Web. Someone knocked on my door.

"Two seconds!" I called. I closed down the Villains of Magix website and opened MagixVid, the Magix equivalent of YouTube. "Come in!"

"Hey, Bloom." Aisha opened the door, stepped in and closed it behind her. I sighed in relief. "What you doing?"

"Research." I told her, completely forgetting I opened MagixVid.

"Research? On_ MagixVid_?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, that's just a cover up. Aisha..." I paused as she sat down on my bed. "I went to see Callum's sister after work. I was... surprised by what she had to say."

"What did she have to say?"

"Something happened. They lost their younger twin brother and sister. And then... he got depressed. I suppose I'm upset for him but I'm also angry with him because I could have helped him. I just don't know what to tell him."

"Well, just tell him how you feel."

"But I'll hurt him."

"So?"

"I don't want to."

"You have to do these things, B."

"I guess you're right. I need to catch some valued shut eye. See you later." She nodded and left. After getting undressed, I crawled into bed.

I fell asleep straight away.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke in the morning at seven because of a beeping noise. My phone. Callum had sent me a text. _Good morning! Can you meet me in the park at around eight? Just need to tell you something. _Ugh, couldn't he wait until I actually woke up? I flung my duvet off and got dressed. I went downstairs and grabbed a bread roll. I put it into a bag and stuffed it in my pocket. I stuck my note telling the other girls where I was to the fridge. I walked out, feeling the cold December air hit my face.

At the park, I sat on a bench and ate my roll. Fifteen minutes later, Callum showed up.

"Hey!" He called.

"Hi!" I said brightly. I stood up and gave him a hug, then a soft kiss. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. I reached out subtly and rolled his sleeve up.

"These scars were made by a car crash, weren't they?"

"Who said?" He asked suspiciously.

"Being the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, I can guess these things." I lied.

"Whatever." He muttered. He lifted his head abruptly and looked me in the eye. "You talked to Rebecca, didn't you?" He asked. His tone was dripping with venom.

"Might have done." I shrugged. I felt his eyes bore into me and sighed. "OK, I went to her yesterday after work. I wanted answers and since you weren't giving them to me, I used my initiative."

"Well, maybe I didn't like to share. Maybe I didn't want you knowing what my past life was like. What do you know?" While his voice was growing, I softened and put my hand on his.

"But the thing is, I do know. And I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry for what you didn't do." He muttered.

"So you're sorry. For lying?" I asked him.

"Lying? When did I lie?" He shook me off and stood up.

"The first time we met. I still remember clearly what you said. About where you're from." Almost instantly, he said,

"I'm from Domino.".

"I knew it! You're not Callum Shaw." I exclaimed, jumping up.

"Bloom, what are you on about?

"You're the mass destructor of Domino! _Valtor_." He sighed.

"Bloom, I'm sorry. I really am." He pulled me down with him and took my hand. "I just wanted to be back with you."

"You might have wanted to explain first." I whispered. I pulled my hand from beneath his.

"How about I explain now?" He asked.

"You better."

"OK. Callum Shaw doesn't exist. The broken rib cut through and caused him heart failure. And so I sent down my soul into his dead body and brought him back to life."

"So you're saying the man I fell in love with doesn't exist?"

"Callum? No, he died. I'm sorry, Bloom."

I ran. I didn't know where I was going but I ran. I looked back and saw Valtor running after me. Eventually, I ran into an alleyway, hoping he hadn't seen. "Bloom, I'm sorry. I really really am." He said as he caught up with me. I had no choice other than to collapse into his arms and break down.

"Why? Why make me love someone else and tell me they don't exist?" I said through tears.

"Because..." he held me and wiped my tears away with his thumb. "_I _love you." I smiled and leaned up into a kiss. He asked to deepen it and I gave him access.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

In the end, I found my happily ever after ending. I was happy with Valtor and we'd worked things out. Tim had gotten himself a girlfriend so he was happy. And the girls? I told them about Valtor and most of them did freak out but agreed to support me. But, Stella? She lashed out and nearly went to Magix Council. I managed to stop her though. And I'd found out that while seeing is not always believing, the consequenced weren't always that bad.

The End.


End file.
